power_classificationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Katherine Pryde
' Katherine "Kitty" Anne Pryde' (Shadowcat) is an American mutant. Relatives *Samuel Prydeman (paternal grandfather) *Chava Rosanoff (paternal great-aunt) *Carmen Pryde (father) *Theresa Pryde (mother) Powers and Abilities Powers Phasing: Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing the atoms of her body through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way, she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Shadowcat finishes pashing through said object. Although she is capable of phasing through any type of matter, denser materials are more difficult for her to phase through and may cause her pain, and phasing through adamantium makes her sick. While phased inside of an object, she cannot breathe due to a lack of oxygen and, thus, can only remain inside of an object while phased as long as she can hold her breath. Shadowcat is capable of damaging tangible matter when phasing through it if she so chooses. Similarly, she disrupts any electrical system which she passes through whether she wishes to or not. This can be used to her advantage to disrupt electronics by phasing part of her body through them. When Shadowcat is phasing, she is intangible for all intents and purposes. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a phased state so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Shadowcat passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she was moving before she entered it. Following her serious injuries at the hands of the Marauders during the Mutant Massacre, Shadowcat's phased state became her natural state; she only remained solid by concentrating and reverted to her phased state if that concentration was disrupted. After a number of years, she returned to her original tangible state. By making physical contact with another being or objects, she can render that object intangible as well. She can also selectively choose parts of her body to become intangible while leaving the rest of her body tangible. In addition, she is able to allow liquids and gases to phase through her body just like solids, such as air, fire, and water. By using her phasing ability, she can freely walk on both air and water. In fact, she can use her ability to walk on air to walk from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. Other capabilities of her phasing ability include blending into her surroundings (especially darkness) and resisting telepathic intrusions and attacks due to the great erraticism of her mind while in a phased state. Even while in a phased state, she is still capable of being hit by mystical attacks. Similarly, this is an active ability; if she cannot see an attack coming, she cannot phase through it unless she consciously activates her power. This makes sneak or surprise attacks the most effective against her and her power. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Shadowcat possesses moderate expertise of the martial arts of the Japanese ninja and samurai. She demonstrated great knowledge of ninja methods of combat when she was mentally possessed by the Ronin Ogun. With the possession over, Shadowcat forgot the knowledge of ninja techniques he gave her, but she retained the knowledge of Japanese martial arts, as well as street-fighting methods taught to her by Wolverine. She also has Israeli Special Forces training. Dance Training: Shadowcat is trained in ballet and modern dance. She continues to take dance training under the tutelage of Stevie Hunter and is highly agile as a result. Genius-Level Computer Expert: Shadowcat is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system, even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. She has used her skills in many high-stress situations to great effect and in combination with her mutant ability to disrupt electrical system. This makes her a formidable foe for any enemy relying on advanced technology. She is on par with her former hacking partner Cypher, whose mutant gift for languages grants him superhuman skill in this field. Multilingual: She is fluent in Japanese, Russian, the royal and standard languages of the Shi'ar Empire, and Skrullos. She also has moderate expertise in Gaelic and knows some Hebrew profanities. Category:Individuals